Ranma y la maratón de Nerima
by Meister Ranko
Summary: La maraton anual de Nerima se acerca, y Ranma y compañia planean sacarle un provecho al premio pero como todas las cosas, nada sale tal como Ranma espera sino todo lo contrario. Mi primer fanfic de Ranma 1/2 y en español.


RANMA Y LA MARATON DE NERIMA

POR: MEISTER RANKO/RANKO INAZUMA

Una mañana soleada en Nerima, Ranma y Akane estaban en la escuela al igual que Nabiki y Kuno.

El maestro se levanta de su asiento y se dirige a con todo el alumnado del aula.

-bien alumnos, como verán, la maratón anual de Nerima se llevara a cabo este fin de semana, será una llena de obstáculos que solo el más fuerte lograra ganar-

-sé que muchos se inscribirán-continuo el maestro-y el premio les interesara aún más, ¡es dinero suficiente como para cubrir un viaje de ida y vuelta a cualquier destino del mundo!-

La reacción no se hizo esperar, muchos empezaron a comentar, sobre qué lugar escogerían y de que quien podría ganar.

Mientras tanto, Ranma Saotome seguía dormido en su asiento.

-¡otra vez dormido alumno Saotome!-grito el maestro aventándole un borrador de pizarra en la cabeza-¡nunca hay un día en que prestes atención a mis clases!-

-no...ya comí suficiente...aunque un par de tostadas no me vendría maaaaaaaal *bostezo*-murmuro Ranma aun dormido, lo que hizo enfadar aún más al maestro.

Horas más tarde...

-no puedo creer que ese maestro me haya mandado tanta tarea solo porque me quede dormido-se quejó Ranma, cínicamente por supuesto.

-¿qué esperabas, que te felicitara o que te pasara una almohada?-pregunto Akane, mientras ambos iban camino a casa-si te quedaste dormido toda la hora que ni escuchaste nada de lo que dijo-

-bah, sea lo que sea que haya dicho no ha de tener importancia-dijo Ranma.

-¿en serio?-pregunto Akane-ni siquiera quieres saber sobre la maratón de este fin de semana-

-nah-respondio Ranma

-¿ni siquiera por el premio?-pregunto Akane intentando hacer que Ranma se interesara.

-seguro que es un premio simplón-se quejó Ranma aumentando el paso-como una orden de compras o alguna que otra tontera-

-es dinero, tanto como para un viaje a cualquier parte del mundo...-se detuvo al ver como Ranma se alejaba-...¡cualquier parte, incluso Jusenkyo!-dijo casi gritando.

-¿y que esperamos?-pregunto Ranma apareciendo detrás de Akane y tomándola de la mano para llevársela casi corriendo hacia la casa.

Llegando a casa ambos llegaron al patio.

-vamos a empezar ahora si quiero ganar el premio-dijo Ranma mirando el patio con determinación-no voy a dejar pasar esta oportunidad-

-¿y qué piensas hacer?-pregunto Akane sentada en el pasillo de entrada al patio.

-entrenar, entrenar cada día para estar listo para el día de la carrera, primero voy...primero voy a...-

-¡el almuerzo está listo!-se escuchó la voz de Kasumi desde adentro de la casa anunciando la hora del almuerzo.

-eh, primero voy a almorzar-exclamo Ranma corriendo velozmente dejando un rastro de humo hacia adentro de la casa.

-uhhh-fue lo único que Akane dijo, con una gota de sudor en su frente

Después del almuerzo, Ranma y Akane volvieron al patio, esta vez este estaba convertido en una pista de obstáculos.

-bien, creo que esto bastara para empezar-dijo Ranma observando la pista de obstáculos que recorrían todo el patio incluso el estanque.

De repente escuchan un sonido de voces y pisadas afuera en la calle, Ranma salta sobre el muro de la casa y ve a varios de los estudiantes de Furinkan corriendo en un numeroso grupo.

-se nota que se toman en serio esto de la maratón-dijo Ranma mientras veía pasar a los estudiantes correr.

-dímelo a mí- dijo Gosunkugi quien iba corriendo con el resto-con ese premio poder visitar a un tío mío misticista que vive en México- dicho eso resumió la práctica dejando a Ranma solo.

Se bajó de allí y volvió a la pista de obstáculos donde Akane seguía sentada donde estaba.

-hasta Gosunkugi quiere el premio-dijo Akane.

-...oye ¿y tú? ¿Vas a participar o no?-pregunto Ranma.

-no-contesto Akane-no estoy muy interesada que digamos-

-sí, te conozco, tienes la coordinación de una ballena y no podrías ser competencia...-el resto lo continuo desde la estratosfera gracias a Aerolíneas Akane.

-¡esto no podría empeorar!-se quejó Ranma desde el cielo donde se hizo amigo de un pajarito.

-¡idiota!-murmuro Akane bajando su puño con sumo enojo.

A varios metros lejos del dojo, Ryoga hacia su regreso a Nerima, después de pasar perdido casi 3 meses en vete-tu-a-saber-donde.

Junto a su incondicional sombrilla, este caminaba firme y seguro, solo para llegar hacia Akane e intentar por enésima vez confesar sus sentimientos por ella y acabar fracasando nuevamente.

-oh Akane, si solo pudieses corresponderme ¡ah!-el peso de Ranma le cayó encima acabando así su momento cursi.

-hey Ryoga, al menos serviste para algo...-Ranma dijo, recibiendo como respuesta otro golpe que lo mando volando otra vez, donde vio otra vez al pajarito.

-¿¡porque a mí!?-grito Ranma nuevamente desde el cielo.

Cielo 2 - Ranma 0

Después pasado ese percance, Ryoga llego (con mucha suerte) al dojo.

"Oh Akane, aquí vuelvo a ti como siempre esperando decirte esas palabras que tanto he querido decir" pensó Ryoga sonrojándose y toco a la puerta.

Kasumi fue quien lo recibió.

-Ryoga, que gusto verte, ¿vienes por Akane?. Está en el patio y...-no pudo continuar ya que Ryoga fue golpeado por un cono de entrenamiento que lo empujo hasta chocar con la pared de frente. Kasumi ve a Ranma saltar sobre la puerta y a Akane con la mano estirada siendo ella quien lanzo el objeto en cuestión.

-¡eres un idiota!-grito Akane, había establecido un nuevo record al haber llamado "idiota" a Ranma al menos 10.000 veces en un mes entero.

-oye P-chan, ¿qué haces allí tirado?-Ranma dijo en burla.

-¿Ryoga?. ¡Oh Ryoga, lo siento!-Akane acudió hacia Ryoga pidiendo disculpas mientras levantaba a Ryoga y lo llevaba para dentro de la casa, mientras Ryoga soñaba conos.

Pasado un buen rato, Ryoga y Akane...y Ranma estaba en la sala, Ryoga ya estaba mejor y estaban hablando de cosas sin importancia, hasta que Akane le hablo de la competencia.

-¿una maratón?-pregunto Ryoga con interés...más bien interés en ella que de lo que decía ella. (inserte mirada celosa pero disimulada de parte de Ranma aquí).

-sí, este fin de semana, y el premio es dinero suficiente como para viajar a cualquier parte del mundo, incluso Jusenkyo-

"si gano la competencia, podre viajar a Jusenkyo y adiós P-chan, luego a vencer a Ranma y Akane solo para mi" pensó Ryoga para luego reír dentro de sus pensamientos (inserte risa malvada #119 aquí).

-sí, pero tú no participaras-se adelantó Ranma-esa competencia será mía-

-¿qué te pasa Ranma?, ¿que no aceptas algo de competencia o qué?-pregunto Ryoga en son de burla.

-no, que apuesto que terminaras perdiéndote para antes de que la maratón empiece-contesto Ranma burlándose del sentido de orientación.

-¡otra vez con eso!-grito Ryoga enviando de un puñetazo a Ranma hacia la estratosfera.

Cielo 3 - Ranma 0 (pobre Ranma, lo tratan como a balón de voleibol jajaja)

Media hora después.

Ranma se encontraba por fin entrenando, sorteando los obstáculos en el patio.

Ranma corre rápido, cruzando atravesó de los conos, salta agarrándose de la cuerda que coloco improvisadamente en el tendedero, cruzándola, salta y avanza por un corto trecho.

-ves que fácil es Akane, ojala que no te compliques como con esas lecciones de natación-dijo Ranma atravesando una curva cerca de la pared-pero conociéndote lo entorpecerás jajaja-

Akane tenía roja la cara, por el enojo.

Ranma salta, para atravesar el estanque y por estar riéndose de Akane no noto cuando una bola de baseball voló hacia su dirección y salió golpeado cayendo estrepitosamente en el estanque.

"te lo merecías" pensó Ryoga recargado en el muro a varios pasos frente a Ranma sosteniendo otra pelota de baseball en su mano.

MARTES

-¡vuelve para acá Ranma, devuélveme mi botín!-Happosai estaba sulfúrico, Ranma lo había sorprendido en la escuela robando ropa íntima en el vestidor de mujeres y tomo la bolsa no solo para molestarlo sino para así entrenarse para la maratón.

-¡alcánzame si puedes viejo pervertido!-se burló Ranma saltando al techo de las aulas, corriendo y de vez en vez evadiendo los ataques del anciano maestro.

Salto otra vez al suelo y volteo para ver si el anciano estaban, creyendo que había conseguido ventaja pone su vista el frente...gran error, ya que se acercaba al vestidor de mujeres y Akane esperándolo con puño al frente.

Ranma intento desacelerar pero paro en seco gracias a que el puño de Akane conecto con su rostro haciéndolo parar.

-¿se puede saber qué haces?-pregunto Akane.

-hm ¿practicando?-intento disimular, Akane revisa la bolsa y se enoja mucho.

-ah sí, ¡eres un pervertido!-nuevamente Ranma despega con éxito hacia la estratosfera con un certero golpe de Akane.

Cielo 4 - Ranma 0 (solo falta que a Ranma le salgan alas para salir volando jajaja)

MIERCOLES

Ranma y Ryoga (quien milagrosamente logro no perderse) estaban corriendo por el parque a modo de práctica

-ya veras, que esta maratón la gano yo-dijo Ryoga entre jadeos por el cansancio.

-de milagro que no te has perdido, pero esa carrera va a ser mía P-chan-replico Ranma.

-¿¡a quien llamas P-chan!?-Ryoga frunció el ceño y le dio un coscorrón a Ranma en la cabeza.

-¿a quién más?. A ti P-chan-y respondió de la misma manera.

Entre golpe y golpe no veían que iban a chocar con dos postes y efectivamente chocaron de cara con los postes.

Y así pasaron los días, entre prácticas y golpes y más viajes aéreos para Ranma y más caos, hasta que llego el día de la competencia.

El punto de salida era la entrada a la escuela Furinkan.

Muchos competidores ya estaban en el punto de partida.

-espero que hagas las maletas Ran-chan querido, ya que nos vamos a la isla de sol-dijo Ukyo lanzándole un beso desde ahí.

-¡bienvenidos a la maratón anual de Nerima!-anuncio el equipo de noticias de la ciudad del canal Tokio TV, en un improvisado set al lado de los participantes-¡es un día especial, aquí les habla Retro Austin y aquí mi compañero Jim "el asombroso de las noticias" Davis, ¿qué tal Jim, como te trata tu ex-esposa?-

-ah, lo usual, comida congelada para la cena, ducha fría y la calefacción siempre defectuosa pero basta de hablar de mi fracasada vida y hablemos de estos jóvenes competidores-dijo Jim.

-el inepto de Larry el microfonista tiro mi hotdog al piso y viendo el nivel de descomposición de este veo que estamos aquí desde hace media hora-dijo Retro mirando al piso donde los restos de su hotdog yacían en el piso.

-lo siento jefe-se escucha la disculpa del aludido.

-esta competencia promete ser algo interesante-dijo Jim elevando sus puños al aire.

-¡será un gran golpe!-exclamo Retro cuando de repente un micrófono cae en la cabeza de este-¡ah!, Larry, cuantas veces te digo que sostengas bien el micrófono grandísimo inepto-

-lo siento jefe-se escucha nuevamente la disculpa del aludido Larry.

-otra vez mas, y te encierro en el cuarto de limpieza con el loco Jay-exclamo Retro con una venita en la frente.

Mientras tanto, en la línea de salida, Ukyo y Shampoo estaban precalentando.

-tu no ganar chica espaluta-interrumpio Shampoo con su extraña forma de hablar-Airen y yo usar el premio para ir a aldea a casarnos-termino y resumió su pre-calentamiento.

-ah sí, ya veremos-refuto Ukyo de manera desafiante-cuando me veas como la flamante Sra. de Saotome vas a salir llorando de la envidia-

Esto causo una reacción, y en segundos ambas echaban chispas y se miraban fijamente.

-oh gracias, necesitaba algo de fuego-dijo un muchacho que coloco un cigarrillo en frente de las caras de ambas chicas que seguían echando chispas y se seguían viendo con enojo, las chispas encendieron el cigarrillo, el muchacho retiro el cigarrillo para así empezar a fumarlo.

-Saotome, siempre tienes que ser el centro de atención en todo-se quejó Kuno Tatewaki caminando hacia la línea de salida.

-¿tú que haces aquí Kuno?-pregunto Ranma con algo de hastió-¿no que a ti te sobra el dinero?-

-así es-respondió Kuno-pero por lo que compito no es el dinero sino por la mano de la maravillosa Akane y así (inserte comentario trillado aquí)-

-sí, lo que digas- dijo Ranma sin darle importancia a Kuno-quédate con esa niña fea si quieres ¡uy!-

-¿a quién le dices fea eh?-pregunto Akane con el ceño fruncido después de darle un coscorrón a Ranma en la cabeza.

-¿están listos para la carrera?-pregunto el director Tatewaki con su rara vestimenta de siempre, y pistola en mano.

-3...2...1...0!-disparo señalando el inicio de la carrera.

-¡esta carrera ya la gane...-no pudo seguir presumiendo ya que una gran estampida de gente lo dejo como estampilla en el suelo.

-¡uffff!-Ranma se levanta y empieza a correr.

Justo atrás de la entrada aparece un tipo con bata de laboratorio y gafas con matas de cabello a los costados de su cabeza.

-llego la hora de poner mi plan en marcha (inserte risa malvada #41)-

Ranma sigue corriendo y observa en el aire como un grupo de participantes es lanzado por los aires.

Llega al primer tramo (el parque) donde ve varios conos alineados.

Ranma corre veloz, atravesando los conos y esquivando las flechas disparadas de entre los arboles a los lados del tramo.

Llegando al borde salta al lago donde aterriza en una plataforma cuadrada naranja y otras más esparcidas por el lago, llegando con facilidad al otro extremo, atrás llegan otros participantes atrasados siguiendo el mismo trayecto (algunos con flechas sin filo atacadas a ellos).

Ranma avanza hacia una bifurcación, yendo por el camino izquierdo, y de repente un rayo láser detiene su paso.

-¿que esta?-pregunto Ranma atónito y voltea, ve al mismo tipo que estaba oculto tras la entrada de la escuela.

El tipo, más bien científico loco ríe (risa malvada #99)

-¿así que este es el bien conocido Ranma Saotome?-pregunto el científico loco.

-¿y tú quién eres?-pregunto Ranma sumamente molesto.

-yo soy...-

-no me interesa-interrumpió Ranma volteándose para seguir con la maratón, cuando un rayo lo detiene, mira abajo y ve que su pierna izquierda está convertida en piedra.

-este rayo permite convertir cosas y personas en piedra...planeo usarlo en ti para que no interfieras y así poder conquistar Nerima y el mundo entero después (risa malvada #12).

-y ahora voy a petrificarte por completo..-una estampida de participantes aplasta al científico loco haciendo que el rayo petrificador caiga a un lado del camino y se destruya.

Ranma ve como su pierna izquierda se despetrifica y este sin perder tiempo empieza a correr para evitar ser aplastado por la estampida de gente.

-¡ugh!...sabía que debía...quedarme en casa...-se quejó el científico loco todo adolorido y tirado con la cara plantada en el suelo.

Mientras tanto, en alguna parte desconocida (ya saben quién es).

Ryoga, corre, haciéndose paso atravesó de muchos árboles frondosos.

"debo llegar, debo llegar" pensó Ryoga chocando de vez en vez con árboles.

Cuando por fin logra salir de aquel laberinto, se encuentra cara a cara con un risco de gran altura.

-¿¡donde estoy!?-fue lo que atino a preguntar Ryoga, nuevamente se perdió.

Hora después...

Regresando a la competencia, después de varios tramos (por el dojo, los baños públicos, la montaña, la mansión Tatewaki y nuevamente por la montaña) después accidentes y golpes la competencia se había reducido bastante y Ranma ya estaba en el trayecto final, había dado un circuito por casi toda Nerima.

-vaya, esta competencia ha sido reñida, ¿no crees Jim?-hablo Retro desde el set de noticias viendo junto a Jim la cámara aérea que vigilaba el desarrollo del evento.

-lo creo Retro, tantas caídas, moretones y más nos han llevado a este momento-dijo Jim.

-reciben más golpes que la bolsa de valores ¿eh? jajajajaja-Retro dio un gracioso comentario que fue bien recibido por su colega "el asombroso de las noticias".

Aquella risa fue interrumpida cuando un micrófono vuelve a caer en la cabeza de Retro, haciéndolo caer de su asiento detrás del escritorio donde él y Jim estaban.

-¡Larrrrryy!-grito Retro desde abajo-¡le diré al jefe y te descontara de tu sueldo!-

-¡no jefe, no!, ¡no lo volveré a hacer, por favor!-Larry estaba que pedía disculpas desde atrás de cámaras.

Volviendo a la carrera.

Ranma ya estaba cerca de llegar a la escuela donde allí mismo era la línea de meta.

"al fin, voy a ganar" pensó Ranma a pocos metros de la línea de meta, el tiempo para él se había hecho lento (musiquita de fondo, esa para momentos importantes en una competencia de la que no me acuerdo el nombre).

"por fin me voy a deshacer de esta maldición"

Ranma estaba tan contento en sus pensamientos que no presta atención cuando una de las paredes explota y aparece Ryoga, perdido como siempre, había dado en el clavo y había aparecido frente a frente a la línea de meta.

¡Nooooooooooooo!-exclamo Ranma, sin poder desacelerar.

Ryoga se voltea y no alcanza a esquivar.

¡Nooooooooooooo!-exclamo Ryoga.

Ranma termina chocando con Ryoga empujándolo y haciendo que este cruzara la línea de meta.

Después de la entrega del premio a un sonrojado Ryoga, rato después Ranma se marcha frustrado, y Akane le sigue.

-vamos, no es para tanto-Akane intento darle ánimos a Ranma.

-¿no es para tanto?-reacciono Ranma-tenía la victoria frente a mis ojos...y se me escapo de las manos-se quejó.

-¿me pregunto dónde estará Ryoga?-pregunto Akane.

-conociéndolo a Ryoga, se perderá y el avión se marchara sin el- dijo Ranma mirando al cielo donde en efecto un avión surcaba los cielos.

-¿¡donde se supone que estoy!?-se escuchó un grito unas cuadras más adelante, Akane suspira y Ranma se golpea la frente con la palma de su mano en señal de frustración, ambos reconocieron esa voz, que Ryoga otra vez se perdió.

FIN

¿Criticas? ¿Comentarios?. Háganmelos saber, aquí se despide por ahora Meister Ranko, hasta la próxima.


End file.
